Aprendiendo
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Platinum quiere aprender a preparar un pastel, y es por eso que le pide ayuda a Pearl... ¿Descubrirá sus sentimientos al hacer eso? Pésimo summary... Haughtyshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, antes que leas esto, quiero advertirte que esta feo... Además creo que me quedo bastante OoC... Aun así, me llenaría de felicidad, si le dieras una oportunidad..._

_Bien, vamos a mi nota de autora... Debo admitir que prefiero al Trio de Sinnoh juntito... Pero si me dan a elegir entre el Haughty y el Commoner, prefiero el Haughty. De todas formas nunca separaría a ese Trio... Esto ha sido una especie de reto que me he puesto a mi misma, además la idea no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza... Aparte tienen que admitirlo, el Haughty tiene su atractivo xD_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece desgraciadamente... (Aunque ustedes agradezcan eso, si no, ya lo hubiera arruinado hace bastante tiempo D:). Pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

* * *

**Aprendiendo**

Había muchas cosas que Platina sabía y conocía, pues la chica se había encargado de estudiar e investigar la mayor parte de su vida. Es por esto que podía decirse que ella tenía una información de enciclopedia en su cabeza… Pero, muchas de esas cosas que la chica sabía y conocía, nunca las había puesto en práctica ni una sola vez en su vida, y eso comenzaba a inquietarla.

Esto se debía a que Platina había crecido en una familia que podría considerarse rica. La hija de los investigadores Berlitz, se había criado en una casa que podía apreciarse que se trataba de gente adinerada. Y es por esta razón, que la chica de ojos platinos, nunca había tenido que esforzarse ni preocuparse por ciertas cosas, pues en su vivienda, había y tenía, varios sirvientes, criados y trabajadores, que se encargaban de realizar aquellas labores.

A la joven investigadora nunca le había molestado ni afectado que los trabajadores se encargaran de realizar aquellas labores, -pues para eso se les había contratado-, pero en ese último tiempo, la peliazul había cambiado completamente de opinión con respecto a esto.

Luego de haber tenido su primera aventura fuera de su mansión; en la cual había salvado a Sinnoh, junto a sus dos amigos (especialistas en la comedia de doble acto), -a los cuales; en un principio, cuando los había conocido; había confundido con sus guardaespaldas, y los mismos que la habían confundido a ella con una guía turística (también al conocerla)- Platina por fin comprendía que era mejor, más interesante y también emocionante, poner en práctica todo lo que estudiaba; en persona y en carne propia.

Ni bien había descubierto esto, la peliazul había comenzado a realizar toda clase de actividades que sabía, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de realizar ni de experimentar antes por ella misma.

Una de las actividades que había decidido experimentar y probar, fue lavar la ropa. Pero eso no había tenido un buen resultado, ni tampoco había salido como ella lo había esperado; ya que ni ella misma había podido explicar cómo el lavadero de la mansión había acabado totalmente inundado. Otra de las actividades que Platina había decidido intentar, había sido tratar de arreglar el jardín… Otro completo fracaso, pues la chica había "podado" todo lo que estaba a su paso, dejando así el jardín totalmente deshojado. Pues no había quedado ni una sola rosa, ni tampoco se había salvado ni una sola hoja, de aquel podado que la peliazul había dado.

Y es aquí, cuando llegamos a la más reciente actividad que Platina Berlitz quería realizar… La joven investigadora quería intentar cocinar…

Es por eso que la ojiplatino, había citado a uno de sus mejores amigos para que la ayudara a realizar aquella actividad, es decir, para que la ayudara a cocinar. En este momento, ambos se encontraban en la cocina de la gran y majestuosa casa de la chica…

– Señorita, ¿para qué me necesita? ¿Y por qué estamos en la cocina?-. Pregunto Pearl confundido, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscando alguna señal, de algo que pudiera aclarar su duda.

– Pearl, me gustaría aprender a cocinar un pastel-. Espeto Platina, sin cambiar su expresión tranquila y poco expresiva.

– ¡Pero señorita! ¿Por qué quiere hacer un pastel? Si aquí hay personas que se encargan de hacer esa clase de cosas-. El chico de ojos ambarinos se cruzó de brazos, esperando impaciente por una respuesta por parte de la chica, mientras veía como la misma, aún se encontraba con su habitual rostro serio, sereno e inexpresivo.

– Bueno, eso es porque quiero saber que se siente hacer uno-. Hablo la chica decidida, luego de pensarlo por un rato.

– ¡Pero señorita, ¿por qué no llamo a Diamond?! Él es mucho mejor cocinero que yo-. Cuestiono gritando y moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo. Pearl se encontraba bastante confundido, mientras miraba a la chica de ojos platinos.

– Lo que sucede, es que a Diamond le gusta comer demasiado-. Platina sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amigo comiendo. – Es por eso, que creo que no va a ser del todo sincero si llegara a cocinar el pastel mal. Pero ese no es tu caso, Pearl, yo estoy segura que tú si serás sincero si no lo hago como es correcto-. Termino de decir la chica, mientras otra sonrisa se formaba en su cara, al recordar esta vez, como el rubio le había enseñado (a duras penas) a andar en bicicleta, -acto que no había realizado de la mejor manera-, y como la ayudaba a entrenarse para las batallas, haciendo que diera siempre lo máximo de ella -este acto si realizándolo como es debido, de una manera animada, entusiasta y dedicada (y por sobre todo, con la paciencia de la cual carecía en su vida)-. Siempre siendo sincero, corrigiéndole y enseñándole si llegaba a fallar en algún momento.

El chico de ojos ambarinos, adquirió un gran sonrojo en el rostro, mientras se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba un poco, por las palabras dichas por la chica.

– D-De acuerdo. Entonces… ¡Vamos a hacer el pastel!-. Comenzó Pearl nervioso, para luego terminar eufórico; mientras rápidamente comenzaba a buscar en las alacenas de la cocina, las cosas que le ayudarían a la ojiplatina a preparar aquella dulce comida.

Platina sonrió agradecida, y así ambos se pusieron a cocinar la torta. Bueno, en realidad la ojiplatina a cocinar, y el rubio a supervisar como la chica lo hacía, ya que él no entendía mucho de cocina.

Cuando la chica ya tuvo la preparación lista, la puso a hornear, mientras ahora comenzaba a preparar lo que adornaría al pastel arriba, y el relleno que le pondría en el medio. Mientras la joven investigadora preparaba todo muy concentrada, el chico de ojos ambarinos sonreía, al ver el esfuerzo de la chica.

A Pearl siempre le había gustado eso de la señorita Berlitz. El como la peliazul se esforzaba por realizar las cosas que le agradaban, gustaban, o que simplemente le despertaban curiosidad por realizar, era lo que realmente le atraía de la chica. Admitía que era un poco creída y presumida, pero también era persistente y decidida. Las primeras dos características de la personalidad de la peliazul, obviamente no le gustaban, en realidad le molestaban y le desagradaban; pero con respecto a las otras dos características de la chica, tenía que admitir que con ellas, Platina realmente se redimía. Además la joven investigadora había madurado mucho durante esos últimos años, ya no era tan presumida, y con cada día que pasaba, aprendía a ser más humilde; y eso era lo que en verdad lo conmovía y cautivaba. Además, también tenía que aceptar que le gustaba demasiado la fuerza de voluntad de la chica de mirada platina, en realidad era lo que más le gustaba y lo que más le agradaba de ella.

El horno emitió el ruido característico que avisaba que el pastel ya estaba listo.

Platina saco el pastel del ya mencionado lugar, y comenzó a rellenarlo y a decorarlo. Todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Pearl, el cual estaba concentrado en supervisar aquel trabajo que la chica estaba realizando.

Una vez que la joven investigadora hubiera terminado, corto orgullosa el pastel que había cocinado, y se lo sirvió al chico de ojos ambarinos.

El rubio miro serio y nervioso el plato donde el pedazo de pastel estaba situado. Se preguntaran el porqué del nerviosismo por parte del chico, bueno, es que al ojiambarino le daba algo de vergüenza probar aquella dulce comida que había sido preparada a mano por parte de la chica…

Pearl comió un trozo de la porción de pastel que estaba en el plato que tenía en sus manos, y degusto el dulce sabor que tenía aquella típica comida. Luego de haber tragado aquel bocado, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, una sonrisa (nerviosa) que no sabía si se debía al delicioso sabor que había inundado su cavidad bucal, o si se debía a que estaba probando el primer pastel que la chica había horneado.

La peliazul, que se encontraba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa, sonrió con alegría ante esa curvatura que ofrecían los labios del chico ojiambarino. Pearl miro a Platina, y asintió, confirmando de aquella silenciosa manera, que el resultado no había sido malo.

– Le quedo delicioso, señorita-. El chico de cabellos rubios, le dedico otra sonrisa a la ojiplatina, solo que esta era una orgullosa, en lugar de una nerviosa. Orgullosa, porque los esfuerzos de la chica, habían dado sus buenos resultados.

– ¿Lo dices de verdad?-. Ante el asentimiento por parte del chico, una expresión de alivio se apodero del rostro de la joven de ojos platinos. – Me alegra haber logrado cocinarlo como es debido-. Dijo Platina con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora. Al fin había experimentado otra cosa de la cual mucho antes se había informado, pero que nunca antes había realizado… Y había conseguido lograrlo sin que el resultado fuera un completo fracaso.

– Pero señorita, ¿para qué quería saber que se sentía preparar un pastel? Y lo más importante, ¿para qué quería aprender a hacer un pastel?-. Pregunto el chico de ojos ambarinos confundido.

– Bueno, eso fue porque en una ocasión leí, que cuando una chica sabe preparar un pastel con sus propias manos, puede ganarse el corazón de cualquier chico que lo haya probado-. Dijo la ojiplatino, recitando perfectamente el párrafo, del libro que había leído. – Solo quería saber que se sentía y si podría lograr hacer eso-.

En ese momento, el rubio casi escupe el bocado de pastel que estaba comiendo.

– ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?!-. Exploto Pearl totalmente sonrojado y espantado, por lo directa que había sido la chica de mirada platina.

– Es que yo quiero ganarme el corazón de ustedes dos-. Sonrió sinceramente la joven investigadora, mientras observaba al rubio de mirada ámbar. – Así, siempre seremos amigos-. Un leve y sincero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, mientras nuevamente se le escapaba otra diminuta sonrisa de sus rosados labios.

Pearl, el cual ya se había recuperado de aquel "ataque directo", se dio cuenta de que la chica en realidad no entendía algunas de las cosas que leía, al menos, no las que se trataban de sentimientos. Pero aquello ahora no importaba, algún día las entendería…

– Pues lo logro perfectamente, señorita-. Dijo el ojiambarino mientras la miraba divertido. Si ella no entendía, ni sabía de esas cosas, él podía revelarle sus sentimientos, sin tener el menor de los miedos.

– Llevémosle un pedazo de pastel a Diamond-. Hablo Platina, la cual nuevamente había recuperado su cara inexpresiva.

– De acuerdo, vamos señorita-.

Ambos chicos salieron de la elegante casa de la chica de ojos platinos, para comenzar a encaminarse a la casa del glotoncito del Trio de Sinnoh.

Mientras lo hacían, cierta chica estaba pensativa...

– _Hmp, además, yo sé, que no necesito saber preparar un pastel, para cautivarte de "esa" forma, Pearl…- _

Fin

* * *

_Creo que al final, me quedo una Platinum versión Blue xD Pero vamos, era obvio que con lo inteligente que es esta chica, ella entendía todito lo que ahí sucedía..._

_Yo se que ustedes aman mis feos finales abiertos :D (creo)_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y les agradezco por haber entrado!_

_Nuevamente les agradezco a los que leyeron!_

_Cualquier consejo para mejorar, sera bien recibido!_

_BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
